Summer of 89
by Kristina Maria
Summary: A story set after the season 3 finale where Myka accidently uses the pocket watch to go back to 1889 instead of just before the destruction of the Warehouse. If received well I will continue.
1. Chapter 1

Summer of 89

"Ok Myka you need to focus, focus on the Warehouse before the explosion, on when you first met Emily Lake"

"Why then?" Pete asked unsure of why they didn't go back further, before the Warehouse was hacked.

"If Myka goes back too far she will have to relive everything, her memories of what happened on our timeline will fade and lose clarity as more memories begin to replace them"

"Oh" Pete replied "If you say so boss man"

Artie shook his head in defeat, Pete was hard work sometimes. He stepped forward and handed Myka the watch.

"Will it have any negative effects?"

"No, just slight dizziness, but if you do go to the wrong time it will be 30 days before you can use the watch again and return to the right time"

"Why haven't we used it before?" she asked hoping it wouldn't go wrong. If the watch was so useful and had no side effects why hadn't they seen it before? And why did Artie have it?

"Macpherson was the last to have it; I got it from his room in storage, that's all you need to know."

"But..." Myka started

"That's all you need to know". Artie's voice had become stern and held an air of authority; Myka knew not to argue with him.

"Ok, I'm ready" she nodded, closing her eyes.

"Focus" Artie repeated.

Myka pressed the button on the top of the pocket watch, thoughts of the Warehouse flowing through her mind, `_Warehouse, Explosion, Emily Lake, Warehouse, Explosion, Helena, Helena, Helena`_

A ring of light surrounded Myka's form, sinking into every pour of her being; her head fell back as the image of the young agent disappeared from her co-workers view. The next thing Myka remembered was being gently shaken awake.

"Wake up sweetie, are you ok?" The voice was unfamiliar but had a strong enough standing to pull Myka out of her Light unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly in an attempt to adjust to the bright sun light which invaded her eye lids.

"Oh thank god." The voice began to evoke Myka's senses. It was colder; the sun shone yet the wind that blew had left her skin covered in goose bumps. Her hands that were resting on the ground felt wet, at least the side that lay flat on what felt like cobbled pavement was. Her eyes, curious of who her `saviour` was wondered left to focus on a man who was crouched next to her.

"Hello" he smiled weakly.

"Hi" she replied pushing herself forward into a sitting position, her hand finding it's way to the back of her head which was currently aching violently. Myka tried to push herself further and stood a bit too fast, she stumbled slightly, that dizziness Artie had mentioned finally kicking in, more so than expected.

"Whoa there, be careful." The man griped Myka's shoulders and held her stationary, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks" Myka replied stepping back slightly releasing herself from the mans grip.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"London" the man replied.

"LONDON" Myka's eyes wondered down the man's body, his attire seemed rather peculiar even by British standards.

"Who are you? And what are you wearing?" The sudden change in climate had obviously lowered Myka's inhibitions. The man looked surprised, his mouth agape out of confusion.

"I'm sorry, that was rude" Myka continued.

"No, I should of introduced myself, I'm Charles, Charles Wells" he bend forward slightly in a small bow.

"I'm Myka, Myka Bering, It's nice to meet you Charles" Charles nodded and shot Myka a smile. "And as for clothing, I only got it last week; my sister told me it was very fashionable" her gave Myka a small flirtatious spin.

"In which century?" Myka mumbled to herself, her headache was making her rather cranky and she could not be bothered with filtering her opinions.

"Look around" Charles continued, unaffected by Myka's comment, "Everyone is dressed similar to me, it seems that you are the one who is dressed peculiarly."

Myka scanned the people passing her, all of whom were staring at her and whispering to one and other. The men wore similar clothes to Charles while the women all wore floor length Victorian dresses. The sudden enlightenment forced Myka to look herself up and down; her jeans seemed rather out of place in her current surroundings.

"What year is it?" Myka asked nervously, afraid of the answer that would follow.

"Why it is 1889, are you sure you are ok?"

"No Charles I don't think I am" Myka took in the street in which she stood, "But one thing is for sure, I'm not in South Dakota anymore"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch" Myka yelled spinning to slap the womans hands away. The lady was used to difficult customers, most worse than this peculiar young woman. She grabbed Myka's hips and spun her back round to face Charles.

"Well if you stopped moving, I wouldn't stab you"

"Well if you didn't stab me I wouldn't move" Myka sighed in frustration while Charles tried his best to hold in a large bout of laughter which seemed to follow every rash statement Myka made.

"So America you say" Charles interrupted before a full on argument began, normally he would allow them to continue, just for personal pleasure, he loved a good spat but the seamstress had needles in her hands and after what happened to his sister the last time she was in here, he thought it best to prevent any further quarreling.

"Yes" Myka's replied, "North, I was born in Colorado but now I live in South Dakota, I mean…um…you probably don't know where that is."

"You assume to much, I know of Colorado and as for South Dakota, isn't that what President Harrison plans to call part of the Dakota territory, perhaps the south." Charles smiled half smugly, half mockingly at Myka, a rather familiar smile. Myka's eyebrows raised in shock.

"No need to look so surprised, I really am a genius." Myka placed her hands on her hips as if silently arguing his statement.

"Ok well maybe not, my sister travels a lot for work and she tells me often of her adventures and what she learns." Myka nodded believing him this time, she'd known him for only 2 hours and yet she had him pegged, that wasn't a good thing, especially not for Charles.

"Sounds like my type of woman" Myka smiled, "God, I've been spending to much time with Pete"

"Your Colloquialism is rather precocious, as is…was your clothing."

"Things are different where I'm from Charles, I'm different."

Myka exhaled relieved as the seamstress stepped away from her and nodded, her work was done so she turned and left the pair alone.

"Indeed, but my dear Myka as of now you are officially at the height of British fashion." Myka spun and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pinned up, the occasional curl fell loosely out of place and the blue dress that clung tightly to her body made her look unexpectedly elegant. Charles came and stood behind Myka, "Beautiful" he said before turning and grabbing his coat.

"Charles" Myka smiled walking towards him. "Why did you buy me a dress?"

"Because my dear you must be dressed appropriately if I'm going to show you of to everybody and in all honesty what else was I supposed to do, leave you on the street, alone, with no memories of how you got to England." Charles paused when he saw the confused look on Myka's face.

"You are also quite ravishing in a dress, I'm not going to complain having you on my arm."Myka had nothing to say so Charles walked to the front door holding it open for her to walk through, she obliged striding tall and proud.

"Thank you Charles" she smiled, "But I'm not sleeping with you." Myka continued forward, the smile falling from her face as she tripped out the door, recovering before she came close to hitting the ground.

"Of course not" Charles smirked shooting a devilish wink at the seamstress before pulling the door shut.

The sun had almost completely set, only a small glimmer of light could be spotted stretching out across the horizon, though little could be seen as the 3 story houses seemed to take pleasure in blocking the natural illuminator with their rather sinister exteriors. As what little heat that had radiated from the sun earlier disappeared into the night, a sharp chill enveloped the pair. Very few people littered the streets that evening, probably due to such harsh conditions.

"Where are we going?" Myka asked once Charles had finally caught up with her fast set pace in to the unknown city.

"Why home of course"

"And where is home? It's rather cold and I'd like to go inside if possible."

Charles smirked silently to himself, "You do ask a lot of questions"

"You don't give many answers" Myka retorted, growing tired with Charles and his games.

"The only reason I did not answer is because we are already here" he replied pointing proudly at the building behind Myka. She spun and found herself outside of one of those demonic looking town houses. There was now no natural light other than the beams of the moon to illuminate Myka's view, the house seemed rather familiar but it was to dark and to late for Myka to dwell on it, all the houses looked the same when cloaked by the night. Charles opened the gate and forgetting his manners of "ladies first" he flew up the steps, "Come on we've got a party to get to"

"Party" Myka exclaimed following Charles in his movement though rather less energetically.

"Yes, it is my birthday." Myka now stood right next to Charles, "Do I get a birthday kiss?"

Myka sighed and placed a small peck on his left cheek. Charles placed a finger on his lips, a certain invitation.

"Don't push your luck."

Charles exhaled frustrated, "Next time" he huffed pushing open the front door for them both to enter. As Myka stepped through the entrance , one hand resting on the pocket holding her Tesla and the other on it's twin which encased the pocket watch the sound of gossiping Brit's welcomed her. Charles escorted her to the front room where he had spent many an evening flirting with an assortment of young ladies.

"Charles" came a decidedly male voice, followed by the sight of a young man pushing his way through the part guests rather clumsily to where they stood.

"Ah Mr Wolcott, how are you?" Charles asked.

"Ah um I'm good thank you, happy birthday" he mumbled, eye's twitching from Charles to Myka then back to Charles again, "Thank you" Charles nodded. A cloud of silence then enveloped the threesome, but only for a moment.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry this is Myka Bering, Myka this is Mr Wolcott, he works with my sister." Both Myka and Mr Wolcott exchanged small hello's before allowing Charles to take charge of the conversation again.

"Myka is to be staying with us for a while" Charles announced.

"She is?" Wolcott asked.

"I am?"

"Yes Myka you are, where is my sister?" Charles asked hoping this would prevent Myka from arguing his invitation.

"Helena is just changing, we only just got back, she requested that I stay and wish you a happy birthday"

"Helena?" Myka asked.

"Yes, Helena, my sister, a free spirit, often missing, always in some sort of trouble."

Myka's eyes widened, `_Wait a minute, Charles Wells, 1885, London, oh fu…_`

"Oh Charles you flatter me"

Myka's thought was cut short as she spun to see the very conclusion to which she had come.

`_Helena`_ she finished gazing stunned at the female form before her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Helena, there you are, you're late" Charles gazed lovingly at his sister.

"As are you"

"Touché"

"Indeed". The siblings seemed to like playing verbal tennis, Myka just watched as they interacted. Helena looked stunning, younger than the woman she knew, the pain that always possessed her eyes had not yet invaded, the stress that was held in her shoulders not yet created. By Myka's calculations Helena was 22 or 23 so she had not experienced the happiness of Christina's birth or the horror of her death, she had not been bronzed yet and did not possess the anger which caused her attempt and ending the world. Her eyes still sparkled with excitement which usually came with youth. Gone were the dark clothes she wore after Christina's death, replaced with a very white Victorian dress.

"Who's this?" Helena asked turning to face Myka, Myka just froze; she didn't know what say, she didn't know what to do. Thankfully Charles interrupted.

"Sister, this is Myka Bering, Myka this is my sister Helena Wells"

"Lovely to meet you My-ka" Helena smiled, testing Myka's name on her lips.

"Likewise"

"Myka, I must say that's rather unusual"

"Indeed Helena, she is an American" Charles chinned, proud that for once he had something more interesting than his sister.

"We had better talk soon Myka, I have many questions"

"Myka shall be staying with us Helena so you will have a lot of time to talk later"

"Lovely, you can stay in the empty quarters next to mine, unless you would prefer to stay with Charles"

"NO" Myka interrupted not considering how rude it may of sounded.

"Well ok then" Helena laughed, Myka seemed rather different, rather forward, rather modern. A soft blush invaded Myka's cheeks as she realised how bad her previous comment sounded.

"I'm sorry Charles; I didn't mean that it would be bad sharing a room with you but…"

"But you would prefer to have your own quarters, it's fine, I will have Helena tell me everything that happens with you" Charles smirked.

"You will not" Helena stated, shooting daggers at her brother.

"We'll see" he smiled mischievously, "Come Myka I must introduce you to everyone" Helena pulled Myka close and whispered in her ear before Charles pulled her away, "Good luck dear, I'll show you your room later." She offered Myka a cheeky wink as she walked away. A tingle went through Myka's body; if she hadn't known Helena better the comment would have sounded innocent but if her Helena has said it the implications would have been, well, different. Charles spent near on 2 hours escorting Myka around the party, making polite conversation with every guest who entered the building. But the time soon came that the house held only its inhabitants, both temporary and permanent so Charles led Myka to her room. It was large, rather dark but very floral.

"The bathroom is downstairs, Helena's room is directly to the right, you will need to see her for your night clothes, unless you are inclined to sleep in something `else`" Charles smiled slightly, picturing the image in his mind. "The other dresses will be delivered in the morning so I bid you goodnight my dear Myka." He took Myka's hand, placing a small kiss on its back. He rotated and began to leave, stopping at the door to turn his head, "Unless you wish me to stay" he offered.

Myka rolled her eyes, "Good night Charles"

"Good night Myka" he sighed taking his leave to his own room. Myka just sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, taking in her surroundings. She wanted to sleep but her attire was far too uncomfortable to do this, so she did as Charles advised and went to see Helena, she knew it was a bad idea but she had no other choice, it wasn't like she was going to sleep naked. Myka tapped gently on Helena's door, waiting for some kind of response.

"Come in" chinned a voice from inside. Myka slowly turned the knob and entered the room, larger than her own, the room spoke Helena, loose paper scattered on the desk, shelf upon shelf of old books, it was the perfect bedroom. Helena sat, back to the door facing the window dressed in her night wear, she was combing through her dark tresses. She soon turned to face Myka, a smile suddenly adorning her features.

"Myka dear, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to borrow a night gown, if that ok?" Myka asked, smiling shyly back at the woman.

"Of course." Helena stood and went to her cupboard, pulling out one of the many white dresses.

"Here we are" Helena smiled holding it with both hands. "Do you need some help undressing?"

"Yes please" Myka replied realising she had no clue how to take the gown off. Helena walked to the door and closed it, "We don't want anyone peeking now do we". Myka giggled as Helena walked behind her and started tugging at the dress, unclipping and unlacing the back causing it to hang loose. Myka pulled it off her arms allowing it to fall gently to the ground. Helena then did the same for the corset underneath which plummeted to the floor with no assistance. Myka soon realised that all she wore was knee high stockings causing one arm to fly and cover her breasts while the other fell decidedly lower. She could feel Helena's gaze on her back as the woman walked closer, her hands reaching for Myka's hair, pulling out clip after clip. Myka could feel Helena's hot breath on her neck forcing her heart rate to increase. Soon her locks cascaded over her shoulders as Helena's hands rested on the top of Myka's arms, one lifting upwards to push the dark mane over Myka's left shoulder. Lifting her lips to Myka's ear she uttered one word, "Beautiful", followed by a small kiss on her neck. Helena soon walked round to Myka's front crouching on her knees to remove the last piece of clothing covering Myka's form, pulling at the left then the right, Helena's face often looking upwards to meet Myka's strong gaze. She gently ran her finger down the path in which the stockings took, feeling the soft skin running under her fingers Helena smiled happily. The Victorian was soon on her feet again turning to grab the night gown from the cabinet on which she left it. She then stood in front of Myka waiting for her to move but nothing, "You're going to have to put your arms out darling", Helena knew full well that she could just put the night dress of Myka's head and let her slide into it but where was the fun in that. Myka saw the glint in Helena's eye and thought it best not to argue so she pushed her arms forward as if she was about to be cuffed. Helena's eyes wondered up and down Myka's body, stopping slightly at her full breasts, she knew she was staring but if Myka minded she would have done something by now. Though the time soon came that that it was necessary to place the gown onto Myka's cold form, allowing it to flow down her frame. Myka was both happy she was no longer cold and sad as her moment with Helena was now over. Myka still did not move.

"Are you ok?" Helena asked tilting her head slightly to the left, looking more and more like Myka's Helena with each movement.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry." Myka started to take leave when a slim hand grasped her right wrist.

"Please Myka, stay"

"I cannot Helena, I must not" Myka replied trying her best to sound like she was of the time, "I'm sorry." Helena saw something in Myka's eyes in that moment, the pain of loss.

"Who was he? Helena asked.

"I'm sorry" Myka replied not sure if she heard her right, "Who was who?"

"The one you loved, the one you lost", Helena's expression was sombre, sad, and pitiful. The thought of her Helena, the woman who died to save her brought tears to her eyes but this young soul who stood in front of her could never know of what happened or it would change the course of history on a much larger scale than she wanted.

"No one" Myka yelled, "She is gone now, that is all you need to know." Myka turned and left, the last thing she saw was Helena's eye brows sitting higher than before. She flopped on her bed, tears flooding her eyes, she had not yet been able to mourn the loses, Helena, Steve, The Warehouse, she was meant to save them, to fix everything but her head was overthrown by her heart and now she was in 1889 while her friends suffered in the future. A small creak came come the hard wood door as a small body pushed past it, with no light to illuminate the figures features it moved towards a sobbing Myka, climbing onto the bed and curling behind her. Myka lay sideways in the foetal position so it was easy for the invader to mirror her arrangement; curling their arm round Myka's waist they pulled her body towards their own. Myka could feel the feminine features of breasts and soft skin pressing against her back and arms. The woman pulled Myka's hair off her ear and whispered into it, "Ssshhh, there there darling, calm down, everything's ok"

"Helena" Myka muttered recognising the British voice.

"Well who else would it be. Charles would never be able to do this without trying something else."

Myka let out a small giggle at the description of that sounded rather accurate for the Charles she knew.

"Now see you're feeling better already"

Myka still allowed tears to trickle down her face as she cuddled into Helena, she may not have been hers but she still seemed to calm Myka. "Thank you" Myka mumbled as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"You're welcome" Helena smiled waiting until Myka was deep in slumber, "I am glad I could make you happy my darling, sleep well my sweet for when you wake you shall have to deal with me", Myka let out a small sound of happiness. Helena smiled again, "I'm sorry for that." She leant forward and placed a small kiss on Myka's ear before releasing a small sigh, she did not know what it was about this American but there was something very different about her, something special, something Helena could not wait to find out more about. Helena soon fell asleep to, her grip on Myka's waist loosening slightly as her mind wondered to the land of hopeful dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun soon replaced the darkness of the night which protected the women, the day meant they would have to leave the warmth of the others private company and they would have to socialise with the upmost decorum with not a single word spoken that you didn't want anyone else to hear. The two ladies lay in almost the same position in which they fell into their dreams the night before apart from one significant difference, Helena's arm was now no longer holding Myka's waist with her had hanging loosely, instead her fingers where tightly entangled with her guests, palm to back. At some point during the night Myka had pulled the entangled limbs into her chest and held Helena's hand in the gulf between her breasts.

Myka was still asleep when Helena awoke, groggily she tried to pull her arm from its capture but soon realised the grip that held it was too strong to pull at without waking her new friend, so she let out a small sigh and decided to relax for a while, snuggling in closer to her bed mate. It had been a while since Helena had shared a bed with a woman overnight, she often had the quick sexual encounter but it had been a long time since anyone had slept next to her and even longer since the sleeping was just that, no sex, purely platonic. Helena liked it, she missed the closeness of a proper relationship, even just one built on friendship. Her eyes drifted to the grandfather clock that stood in the room then back to Myka, it was almost 10 o'clock, far later than she normally woke up but all worry soon fell from Helena's mind as she realised that today she was able to stay in. Her job had taken her away from London for 2 weeks so she was allowed a few days to recover and reintegrate.

During the night Myka's hair had fallen completely to one side leaving her neck open for access forcing Helena to resist the urge to place a kiss upon that creamy skin. She did not know why but she felt a pull to this woman, there was no reason for it, no history, no memories, she really should not be feeling it but yet she did and it scared her.

Helena blew gently on Myka's neck hoping it would help wake the brunette, Myka wriggled slightly, twitching her head but did not wake. "Myka" Helena whispered but to no avail, "Myka" she said a bit louder but nothing, she sighed noisily rather frustrated, she was not a very patient person and did not like waiting. "Oh bloody hell Myka, please" she moaned rather piercingly.

"Helena please be quite" Myka replied not moving a muscle, not even opening her eyes, "I can hear you just fine, I'm just trying to tune you out and you're making that quite difficult."

Helena's jaw metaphorically dropped, no one had ever been so blunt with her, at least not at this time in the day.

"You can go if you want but I'm staying right here"

Helena regained composure and pulled her arm out from under Myka's, soon feeling the loss of the other women her heart sank but she pushed through, "I'm off to the bathroom, I shall return in a moment unless you would rather me not return as I am to noisy." Helena's feelings had been hurt and Myka could tell just from the tone of her voice.

"Just go" Myka replied. Helena turned to leave; her feelings hurt once again by the same audacious woman, "But come back after" Myka finished grinning devilishly at the Brit.

"You are a cruel woman Myka Bering" Helena frowned.

"A cruel woman who you will be back to see soon" she said, half a statement and half a question.

"We'll have to see, won't we" Helena smirked, leaving the room with an overconfident stride. Myka just lay in bed thinking, it was probably a bad thing to do considering the circumstances but what did it matter she had spent the night snuggled up to a very young, very free Helena Wells, her mind needed to think about it. That evening had been one of the best night's sleep she'd had in a long while and though the guilt of abandoning her friends still clung to her consciousness her mind was able to relax the moment she felt Helena's arm round her waist. She had never had the physical closeness with her Helena, just the occasional brush of the knee and the random hug but nothing that expressed the underlying attraction and feelings the two shared.

Helena soon returned from the bathroom but no longer was she clothed in the Victorian night gown, instead she wore only a long sheet which hung loosely from her form.

"Umm…Helena" Myka stumbled.

"You did ask me to return did you not" Helena replied, her expression totally innocent. The door had been closed so Myka did not need to whisper.

"Of course, it's just, what the hell are you wearing"

"What" Helena blinked unknowingly, looking herself up and down, "Those gowns are terribly uncomfortable and they are hard to go to the bathroom in, I do not normally sleep in them, I much rather sleeping naked but as you were here I thought I'd dress appropriately until you were in bed in case you visited me which you did and then I slept in here so I kept it on but daring it is so frustrating I just had to change." Helena inhaled normally, the extended sentence not having any effect on her ability to breathe.

"A simple `its more comfortable` would have been fine" Myka smiled.

"Oh" Helena nodded her eyes dropping to the floor.

"You do talk a lot don't you?" Myka asked pulling back the sheets inviting Helena in.

"No, not at all darling, well perhaps a little but only when I'm nervous"

"Nervous about what?" Myka asked.

Helena hopped in next to Myka, getting tangled in the multiple sheets, "Nothing really, well I guess you but I don't know why, it's rather peculiar."

Myka did not know how to respond so instead she just sat in silence until she realised Helena was fidgeting in her mess of sheets.

"You don't have to wear the blanket if you don't want to, you can wrap up in the sheets." Helena smiled gratefully at Myka before ripping off the blanket and wrapping the sheets around herself. Though between removal and retrieval Myka was able to see quite a bit of Helena's feminine features and even when they were covered once again her eyes still lingered on that one spot. Helena noticed Myka's gaze before she could recoil, causing a large smirk to possess her lips. Myka looked away trying to think of something else but the only thing she could come up with was how uncomfortable the gown actually was, she had ignored it before out of politeness but now that Helena had mentioned it, it was rather frustrating. She too started to shuffle, it was itchy and hot and very annoying.

"Myka" Helena smiled, "You can take it off if you wish"

"No,no I couldn't" Myka replied adamant that she would not show more than she needed to.

"Of course you can, we might as well be on equal footing, I promise I won't peak"

Myka sighed and pulled her gown over her head causing Helena to her break promise, if Myka got a peak so should she, but her eyes only scanned the agents sculpted form for a moment before focusing on Myka's dishevelled hair and the burning blush that held her cheeks. Helena smiled as Myka reached forward and pulled the sheets towards her, "So Helena what are your plans for today" Myka asked hoping to distract the young woman from the fact that they were naked in bed together. Helena lay back and let out a sigh.

"I have no particular plans, other than to spend the day with you so my dear I am all yours, the choice is up to you."

Myka smiled happily as she considered the things they could do all day.

**A/N: I have a few ideas of what to do next but is there anything anyone wants me to add, any activities you want them to do, feel free to let me know. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

A week went by and the girls spent little time apart, every meal spent talking, every afternoon spent walking, every evening spent reading in the library. They formed a relationship which Helena had not experienced before. Though Myka treasured the moments she spent with the young woman, the ghost of future Helena haunted her mind, rising out of the shadows any time things became personal.

One evening, quite like every other evening Myka and Helena were in the Wells library, submerged in their individual novels, Helena had chosen a copy of Jane Eyre, not her typical choice but recently she had seemed to have taken a liking to Romance novels, though most lacked the adventure and suspense Helena adored reading about, they seemed to hold a rather warming quality and gave her a sense of hope for her own currently loveless life. She flicked her eyes upward to gaze at her reading companion who unlike herself seemed to be engrossed in a copy of A Tale of Two Cities, quite telling if you asked her. She studied the planes of Myka's face, her eyes, her chin, her lips and before Helena realised her body forced her to take a sharp intake of breath, she had been holding her breath, for what reason she did not know or was not willing to admit. But she continued to stare, she did not realise she was doing it, it seemed a natural thing to do, the woman in front of her intrigued her to no end, a mystery wrapped inside a mystery. Helena had not asked questions about Myka's origins, a hard task indeed but she had managed it for just over a week now and she was very proud of herself.

"Helena, you're staring"

Helena shot her eyes back to her book and began to read once again of Jane and Mr Rochester. Myka smiled and let out a small laugh, this Helena was far less discrete in her actions and not as artful as she would be in years to come. Myka closed her book and rested in in her knees.

"What is it Helena that you wish to know?"

Helena sighed and closed her own book, placing it on her lap in a similar fashion to her inquisitor.

"Everything" Helena replied, "You speak of your opinions, your ideas but you do not talk about yourself, your past, your family, your home." Helena exhaled in frustration as she could not fully execute what she was thinking. "Myka, let me in, let me know you"

"I can't" she whispered, dropping her head as a wave of guilt flew over her. Helena had let her into her home, taken care of her, helped her acclimatise and what had she given her in return, lies and secrecy. What other choice did she have, what would she say `Hello Helena, I'm from the future, Warehouse 13 where we work together and before I forget I'd like to ask you not to try and end the world, thank you`, no Helena would think she was crazy.

"Why not?" Helena yelled jumping to her feet.

"I just can't" Myka replied mimicking Helena's standing motion and voice volume.

"You can't or you won't?"

Myka saw the hurt on Helena's face, "I'm sorry" she whispered, reaching out to hold Helena's shoulders. Helena shrugged her of and began to run out the room, turning slowly when she reached the door, tears in her eyes she spoke to Myka, "If I'd wanted lies Myka, I would of talked to my parents" She spun again and stormed up the stairs, slamming her door once she reached her room. Myka let out a loud sigh.

"Go talk to her Myka"

Myka spun and saw Charles standing just behind her.

"She cares for you Myka, your one of the only true friends she has had, she can't lose you, open up to her"

"I can't Charles, there are things about my life I cannot tell and things she would not understand"

"I know" Charles replied, taking Myka by the shoulders and lifting her drooped face, "Myka you don't get to where I am in life without doing things you are not proud of, you do not need to tell Helena everything if you are not comfortable but you need to give her something, anything."

Myka nodded in agreement, "you're right, surprisingly, since when did you become helpful"

"I may be a pervert Myka but I'm not a monster" he thought for a second, "most days". Myka giggled and stepped back.

"Thank you Charles"

"You're welcome my dear, and if you ever wish to pay me back…" Charles then wiggled his eyebrows, insinuation dripping from every movement.

"Don't even try it" Myka smirked, turning and following Helena up the stairs, leaving Charles alone in the library.

"Next time, next time" He muttered to himself as he to left the room in search of a companion.

xxx~oOo~xxx

A small knock came from Helena's door as the women inside lay flat on the bed, her cheeks red from tears. She had not cried like this in a very long time, since childhood, growing up as a smart woman in a man's world was far from easy so at a young age she had developed a very thick skin, that was until Myka appeared. The women could make Helena feel fear and love at the same time, experience anger and admiration with ease and in truth that frightened her.

"Helena" came a voice from behind the door, "Can I come in?"

Helena stayed silent.

"Fine, well if you're not going to respond then I'm going to assume the answer is yes", nothing not a noise, "Ok, I'm coming in". Myka creaked open the door and peaked around it to see the woman just lying there, "Oh Helena" she sighed entering fully and closing the door behind her. Myka walked to the bed and sat next to Helena, "I'm sorry" she said, "I've been quite secretive and you deserve more than that, a lot more", Helena did not move or say a word so Myka just sat there, crossing her legs as if it was story time. "Sit up, I want to tell you something" Helena moaned but did not move, "Sit up Helena, or else I'll make you", Helena smiled and laughed a little.

"I'd like to see you try"

"Don't test me" Myka replied a stern look on her face. Helena sat up and faced her tormentor.

"Ask me something?" Myka smiled "Like a fact file sort of thing"

"A what?" Helena asked

"You know, short questions like Name, Age and so on"

"Ok " Helena replied warily, not sure of the point of this exercise, she already knew Myka's name but she continued regardless, "Name?"

"Myka Ophelia Bering"

The corners of Helena's lips began to rise, "Ophelia?" she asked.

"Yes Ophelia, like from Hamlet, my father is a book lover, especially Shakespeare, he owns a book store back home" Helena smiled realising the point of what Myka was doing, _"Finally" _she thought.

"Age?"

"29, not long until the big 3 0" Myka replied sheepishly dropping her head slightly, "But one good thing to come out of it is that I can soon say Age before beauty and go first"

Helena tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Never mind" Myka shook it off.

"OK, parents?"

"Warren and Jeanie Bering"

"Siblings"

"Ah Tracy" Myka nodded sadly, "My older sister"

"Bad relationship?" Helena asked, enjoying being able to ask the questions.

"More like no relationship, I haven't seen her in years, we weren't exactly similar, I mean she liked dressing up and socialising while I preferred staying in and reading or doing some kind of sport" Myka was sure to avoid the words `Homecoming Queen`, how she would explain that would give too much away.

"That's too bad Myka but I understand, if I could get away from Charles I would"

"Oh Helena don't be silly Charles may be trouble but he is a good man at heart"

"Perhaps to you but with me he is different, he is always complaining about the way I act, repeatedly saying that it is not how a lady should be and that I shall never find a husband if I continue" Helena dropped her head miserably.

"Helena he is only looking out for you, in this society if you do not marry you are frowned upon."

"But I do not wish to marry, I'm perfectly fine as I am" Helena replied sternly.

"You may not have a choice"

Silence spread across the room for a moment, the truth of that statement affecting both women. Myka did not like the thought of Helena, any Helena being forced into something she did not want to do but marriage or near marriage must have been part of her history if Christina came into the world and it would have to happen pretty soon if Myka's calculations were accurate, very soon!

"How did we change the subject, I believe that I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions rather than being questioned myself"

Myka smiled, happy to move on, "Ok, go for it I have all night"

Helena spent the rest of the evening asking question after question with Myka doing her best to answer as many as possible without giving to much away. By 10 o'clock Helena had grew tired and had begun to drift into a gentle sleep. Myka stood and placed a blanked over Helena's still body, trying not to wake the sleeping Victorian. Once sure Helena was ok Myka turned to leave and made her way to the door, pulling at it gently to prevent it from making a loud creak.

"We shall continue this in the morning" said a voice from behind her, she turned her head and smiled at Helena.

"If you wish, but I get to ask some questions too"

"If you wish" Helena mimicked, "Sleep well Myka, thank you for this evening"

"Anytime" Myka nodded teasingly.

Myka slowly closed the door and departed for her own chambers, a large grin possessing her lips as she walked across the hall, "Good night Helena" she whispered to herself, quite content with the evening she had just enjoyed, "Until the morning."

**Sorry for the long delay, I lost my inspiration but it's slowly coming back to me. I hope this isn't too bad and I hope you stick with me for the next few chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read it; it makes me very happy. Any opinions, ideas or requests please let me know xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

In retrospect Myka could have performed the past week quite differently but since that night in Helena's room Myka had found herself opening up more to the young women. Rather than keeping her distance and hoping the 30 days passed fast, she found herself becoming increasingly entangled and enthralled with both the Victorian era and the woman who did her best to rebel from it. She had visited many museums and bin to even more gatherings, she had become quite well known in the local area, for what reasons she did not know, though she had often seen hidden glances and obvious whispers when Helena decided to link arms with her. It seems that Helena had built quite a reputation for her flirtatious and charming nature, often influencing both the men and women of the local and farther stretched society. Myka would often giggle when the thought of Helena acting similarly to her brother popped into her mind, she could not imagine her to be so forward in her endeavours, perhaps more silent but deadly.

Helena had told Myka just the night before that she was to return to work on the next day, "I am sorry my dear but I must go, if it not for just a short while" Myka had smiled and Helena's insistence that she would return as fast as possible. Myka had often wondered of when Helena would return to work and whether she would be able to sneak herself into Warehouse 12, she was sure security would be tight, if anything like Warehouse 2 but hopefully penetrable.

The morning of Helena's return had started as every other morning did, with a good chat and a cup of tea. Rather than risking going to the dining room and Charles getting involved, Helena would retrieve the pot and take it up to Myka's room, she did it herself to ensure little suspicion.

A gentle knock came from Myka's door as Helena let herself in.

"Hey" Myka yelled

"What" Helena replied, "I knocked"

"So essentially your knock was negated by your complete lack of adherence to the social etiquette of what follows a knock by letting yourself in without invitation." This response left Helena a little dumbstruck.

"Well Myka, this is my house and I shall do as I wish" Helena smiled and she made her way to the bed that Myka was already sitting up in.

"Of course you will, I wouldn't expect anything less"

Helena stuck her tongue out at Myka and placed the tray at the base of the bed, following in its path but slightly further up. Helena poured the teas and passed a cup to Myka.

"Thank you" Myka smiled, "Now that is proper etiquette," she pulled the tea to her lips and took a small sip.

"Then why is your little finger not up"

Myka laughed and placed the tea back on the tray, "Because I'm not British"

Helena shook her head, took a sip of her own tea and leant back against the headboard, "Have you any plans today?" she asked.

"No not really, read a few books maybe go for a walk, things are quite boring without you"

"So charming" Helena smiled, stroking Myka's cheek comically. "But that is how it must be, I must return to work or the world would be in danger"

"Of what, living without your charming personality because you're stuck in the house with me"

"Indeed, they would quite miss me." Helena drank the last of her tea and stood up, "Now get up, I'm late and as it seems I must dress you as you refuse to let anyone else help, for what reasons I don't know…"

"I don't want everyone to see me naked Helena, you are bad enough" Myka interrupted, stopping Helena mid moan.

"Hmm" Helena muttered "and yet you still let me do it, why?" she asked rather devilishly

"Because I'd rather you help me than a maid do the job and you sneaking a peak anyway, 1 person is far better than 2, even if they have wandering eyes like you"

"Ah well darling, I cannot control where my eyes linger when a beautiful naked women such as yourself is in front of me" Helena shot Myka a wink and spun towards the cupboard. As soon as Helena's back was turned Myka began to blush furiously and pulled the sheets up to cover her clothed body. Helena rotated again, a green silk dress in hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked, gazing blankly at Myka whose cheeks still held the blush from the previous conversation.

~x0x~

Myka did not want to follow Helena at least that was what she told herself, she knew where she was going, what she was doing yet she still had to see the Warehouse for herself.

Myka was downstairs when Helena left, she waited by the door with a pleasing smile on her face until she herd the click, then she was off, she grabbed her shall and wrapped it tight around her and left after Helena. She made sure she was always a safe distance behind Helena to avoid unnecessary suspicion. Helena took many roads, twisting and turning through many intricate pathways, often stopping to say hello to people she met along the way. Myka soon found herself to be following the young woman to a small shop, a toy shop which held little clues to why Helena was there. Myka peaked through the window to see no one at the till, Helena herself was at the back of the shop fiddling with a chess set, putting her pieces in a particular order bar one. The raven haired beauty glanced round forcing Myka to fall to the floor, she knew it was tacky and only a thing to do in movies but it was the only option, she had to prevent Helena from seeing her. Helena let out a small smile and put the final piece into place causing a door to open next to it. Myka raised her head slightly so her eyes just passed the window sill to check out Helena's final move as the women passed through the door. Once the door had closed behind her Myka jumped up and though sensing that what she was about to do was a bad idea she still followed the plan. Once Myka had reached the chess set it had been returned to the way it was before Helena had fiddled with it, Myka knew what she had to do and so she started to move the pieces in the same manner in which Helena did, there were times when her eidetic memory came in handy and this was one of those times. As foreseen once the final piece was in place the door once again creaked open awaiting Myka's arrival. Taking a deep breath Myka bent down and passed through the door which closed fast behind her. The room in which she stood was dark and cold, it smelt of old wood and the air that filled it felt eerie and quite torturous. Myka, unable to see a thing walked forward into the darkness, hands out just in case she came upon and obstacle. A sudden creek came from behind her and she spun to face the noise, a bright beam of light fell upon the space in front of her forcing her to shield her eyes from its glare, she could just about make out a figure walking into the beam, it's arms crossed and it's eyes glance burning into her skin.

"Well hello Myka" the voice said "What took you so long?"

_**A.N – I KNOW I'M NOT THE FASTEST UPDATER BUT I'VE HAD A LOT OF EXAMS AND FOR THIS I AM SORRY. SORRY IF IT'S BAD. I HOPE TO GET THIS FINISHED BY THE SEASON 4 PREMIERE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. XXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Myka stepped back cautiously; she did not recognise the person in front of her.

"Oh my dear there is no need to be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you're sneaking around here"

Myka gulped and cleared her throat, "Who are you?" she repeated.

"Oh of course, how rude of me, my name is Caturanga"

"Oh" Myka exhaled, relaxing slightly due to the recognition of the man, "Nice to meet you"

"Do you know where you are Myka?"

"I thought I did but in this moment I'm less sure" Myka looked around but still could see nothing more than darkness.

"And where do you think you are"

Myka just watches the man, not answering the question just in case it causes he is not who he says he is.

"Tell me Myka, nothing will happen to you, I promise"

"Warehouse 12" she whisperers sheepishly.

Caturanga exhales and smiles happily, "Good, now follow me", he turns round as a large wooden door appears in the distance.

"To where?"

"My office but we must be sure to avoid Helena; she cannot know you're here at least not yet"

Caturanga then left the dark room with Myka in tow. Once they reached his office Caturanga offered Myka a seat then sat himself behind his desk.

"So Myka" he smiled, "Why may I ask are you here?

"I wanted to see the Warehouse" she replied, eyes scanning the room, memorising every detail.

"Ahh, and where are you from? Please do not lie to me; I know more than you think"

Myka sighed and focused on the elderly man across the desk from her, "2011, Warehouse 13"

"And how may I ask did you travel to 1889?" he replied without pause, the fact that she was from a different time didn't seem to bother him.

"Artifact"

"Well I know that dear, which one?" he asks with a smirk.

"I'm not sure about its history but it was a pocket watch, my boss gave it me to travel back in time a few days but instead I'm here, for 30 days"

"I've never heard of an Artifact like that, it may not have been formed yet"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more but I really must go." Myka stood and began to walk towards the door.

"Go where? To find Helena perhaps"

Myka exhaled, turned and returned to her seat.

"How do you know her?" he asked

"That's classified" Myka retorted, "I would tell you but I cannot, it could have an unchangeable effect"

"You cannot say that Miss Bering, now I'm intrigued" he prods

"And that is how you must stay, for now" Myka smiles cheekily at the man, "How do you know I know Helena?"

"I've seen you with her, the way you look at her Myka, it's as if you've known her for a while and been witness to many events in her life"

"How have you seen us? Myka asked, the mystery of the man in front of her growing in intensity.

"I see everything Myka, be aware of that"

Myka began to shift nervously as Caturanga's gaze burned into her skin.

"Please feel free to visit me any time Myka, now you may leave if you wish"

Myka stood and began to make her way to the door once again.

"Goodbye" she smiled, "But how do I get out?"

"The door takes you back to the shop" Caturanga replied, "Goodbye Myka, and remember, I'll be watching"

Myka turned and exited the room, finding herself once again in the old toy shop in central London. She wasn't sure whether to feel amazed, happy or scared, she was pleased to have told someone about herself but she was not so glad nor did she expect for that someone to be a man she had never met before. Myka, unsure of what to do next decided that her best option was to return home and go on as normal, not that any of this situation was normal but she had no other choice. Myka spent the rest of her day doing as she had foreseen, reading, writing and walking until Helena returned home and when she did she jumped out of her chair and pounced on the young woman, she had not spoken to anyone for most of the day and missed a bit of company. Helena's eyes grew wide at this welcome. "Well hello Myka, have you missed me?"

"More than you would know" she whispered, after the Caturanga situation this morning she had craved comfort and time with someone she knew. Myka glanced at the clock, it was almost 9. "You're home late" she stated, releasing Helena from her grasp.

"Indeed I am darling but I had no other choice, work is important to me"

"Understandably so" Myka whispered.

"What?"

"Uh nothing, are you hungry?" Myka smiled, changing the topic of conversation.

"No, not really, I think I might prepare for bed if you wish to join me."

"I'd love to" she grinned comically as she followed Helena up the stairs.

~x0x~

"Myka darling you're staring"

It had been about half an hour since the pair had retired to bed and at that precise moment, both were clad in sheets in Helena's bed. Myka had spent the last 10 minutes just gazing at Helena, she wanted so much just to tell her everything but she knew that was probably a bad idea at the moment, she still had a while left in Victorian England, she didn't want Helena to think she was crazy and kick her out.

"So?"

"So it's quite disconcerting, why on earth are you watching me so intently?" Helena put the book she was reading down and turned to face Myka.

"Do I need an excuse to look at you?"

"Well, no, but but… oh I don't know"

Myka smirked and wriggled closer to Helena who in return shifted slightly unsure of how to move. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not darling, it's lovely to have you here, but, what has come over you?"

"Nothing" Myka replied, "I've just decided that I'm going to make the most of my time hear, why not start with a little light hearted flirtation", Myka shot Helena a jokey sexy smirk.

"You might want to watch out Myka, your flirtations may get you into trouble one day"

"And what type of trouble may that be Helena?" she asked, crawling even closer to the point that she could feel Helena's warm breath graze her lips.

"All sorts of trouble" Helena winked leaning forward slightly until the two headstrong women's lips were mere centimetres apart.

"Show me" Myka taunted.

"Oh I plan to" Helena smirked as she closed the small gap between herself and the beautiful brunette.

Once their lips met, all hesitation, all fear, all nervousness that simmered underneath the surface was gone, all that was left in that moment was the underlying passion that had built up between the two for what seemed like years. All the romance that a first kiss should have was not present with this one, it was almost as if they had skipped a step, gone from hidden sexual tension, to direct lust, wandering hands and burning touches. Myka swung round and mounted the seated Helena, her hand grasping Helena's hair so tight, it did not seem she would ever let go, her tongue darting into Helena's mouth in an attempt to seal there physical connection even further. It was at this point Helena pulled back, "Are you sure this is what you want Myka? I do not wish to take advantage."

Rather than a response using words Myka simply smirked and released her grip from the sheet that shielded her female form. Helena's eyes dropped lower as a heavy breath escaped her lips. "I shall take that as a yes", Myka simply nodded and thrust her lips back to Helena's, her hips beginning to rotate gently against the English rose's body. Myka soon began to push Helena back gently until her head hit the pillow, her mouth moving to Helena's ear, "I have been wanting to do this for so long Helena, tell me what you want"

"You" she replied the obvious arousal becoming present by the shakiness in her voice, her eyes were held tightly shut at she felt Myka's breath on her neck.

"Where do you want me?" Myka asked, her hand slowing moving lower towards Helena's centre.

"There, now" Helena moaned.

Myka smiled mischievously as her head made its was lower.

"Oh Myka" Helena whined.

"Helena, Helena, Helena" a voice yelled.

Helena's eyes fluttered open as she released a loud grunt. She sat up slightly and saw Charles at her door.

"Yes Charles" she replied, very unhappy with the interruption.

"I'm off to town, I'll see you tonight, take care of Myka" he smiled, flashing Helena a small wink before he turned and left the room.

"Bollocks" Helena yelled as she allowed herself to flop and her head to hit the pillow. It had all been a dream, be it a very lovely dream but a dream none the less, Myka was not in her bed and she definitely was not making love to her, though in truth the previous evening had started similarly to the dream, minus the kissing. Helena exhaled loudly as pure frustration set in.

"Myka Myka, what the hell are you doing to me?" she whispered to herself.

The only thing the dream had confirmed for Helena other than the extent of her obviously very creative imagination was that she needed Myka, be it physically or emotionally she did not care, she just needs her unless she wished to continue having these very vivid dreams. This had been the 6th night she had been haunted by the image of Myka's naked form and she could no longer handle them anymore. She needed Myka and she was going to get her even if it was the last bloody thing she did!

_**A/N Sorry if you do not like this but I needed to write something like this, even if it was only a dream. If you all truly hate it then I'll remove it, if not I thinks it's a lovely addition and it a very nice catalyst for Helena's future pursuits ;) . Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it xxx Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, they are all my own, I'm only human. **_


	8. Chapter 8

After Helena had bid Myka goodnight, Myka retired straight to bed, her mind had been on high alert all day and she needed her rest. As sleep overcame her the image of the man who had been plaguing her thoughts all day entered her subconscious, the figure increased with clarity and detail as she fell further and further into a dream state. By the time Myka was fully asleep the image in her mind now contained her own form as well as the older mans.

"Don't panic Myka, I am not here to hurt you" he said, smiling at her sincerely.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked, bemused by the effect this man was having on her.

"I am here Myka to ask you a few questions, there is an Artifact in the Warehouse that allows one to enter others dreams"

"But why not ask me your questions at the Warehouse?" she asked, her confusion becoming prevalent in her tone.

" I have some very nosey workers at the Warehouse, Helena being one of them and with access to the wide array of Artifacts we have, who knows what they could do, I thought this a much safer way of getting the information I need."

"And what if I don't tell you anything?" Myka replied, her speech increasing with buoyancy.

"Then I will make you tell me, I have my ways Miss Bering, don't test me!"

After this morning's meeting Myka had been thinking a lot about the Warehouse, Helena and what affect her coming here would have on the future, she had a few questions of her own and she intended on getting answers.

"I will tell you everything" she started.

"Splendid" Caturanga interrupted.

"If"

Of course" he sighed.

"If you promise to do one thing for me"

"And what may this thing be?" he asked intrigued.

"Sir, I shall tell you after you answer some questions of my own"

"Ok, fire away" he nodded.

"You know of most Artifacts in the Warehouse, yes?"

"I suppose"

"Then answer me this, is there an Artifact that can erase ones memory of a single person?"

"Why yes but…"

"What is it?" Myka asked excitedly.

"A coin" he started.

"Not the Janus coin?" Myka sighed, frustrated with Caturanga's response.

"No, the Herostratus coin, of similar origins to the Janus coin but different."

"Different how?"

"Well, In Ancient Greece, Herostratus set fire to the Temple of Artemis in Ephesus to become famous. To discourage such acts, the Ephesus leaders decided that his name should never be repeated again, under penalty of death. This attempt was unsuccessful, however, as illustrated by the fact that we still know his name today. What they tried to do was called Damnatio memoriae, it was meant to remove all existence of the person it was ordered upon. With Sejanus it was seen as a success therefor creating an artifact which can selectively erase anything and everything and allow the memories to be stored. Whereas with Herostratus the order was not successful, therefor creating a weaker Artifact. The Herostratus coin can erase the memory of one person from another's memory but once erased it cannot be returned, all memory of said person will be expunged along with every memory linked to them." Caturanga sighed and gazed at Myka, "Why do you want to know?"

"This is the one thing I want you to do for me, ok, so listen carefully"

Caturanga nodded in understanding.

"Soon I will be gone, back to my own time and I wish for all memory of me to be erased from Helena's mind, she cannot know I was here or it may affect the future. I wish for you to use the coin on her to do this. Will you do it?" Something in Myka's eyes told the older man that he had no choice, this was obviously important to her, how could he say no?

"Of course, though I may need to do the same with Charles just in case he brings you up in the future."

Myka exhaled sharply, an expression of relief becoming dominant on her features, "Thank you" she replied, smiling genuinely at the man in front of her. "Now I am a woman of my word so I believe you have some questions for me."

"Indeed" he nodded. "Please sit" he gestured as two chairs appeared in the white expanse of Myka's mind. They both sat and the interrogation began.

"So my dear, how long have you knows our Helena?" he started.

"Almost two years now" she smiled fondly.

"And how is it that Helena is in your time?"

Myka saw this coming and was prepared for the question. "She had something very tragic happen to her and requested to be bronzed, the regents took pity on her and allowed it. You know how Helena's mind works, it is far ahead of its time, she wanted to live in a world that understood her thoughts and respected her for it, a place in which the products of her imagination could become a reality and people accepted that."

"I do not understand why they allowed her bronzing." Caturanga explained, confusion obvious by the tone of his voice.

"The event, as I said was horrific, they saw it safer to bronze her and allow her to heal over time rather than leave her here with all that pent up anger and frustration towards the world." Myka's eyes fell to the ground, pain possessing her orbs at the thought of how her friend must of felt.

"My dear, I shall not ask you what event changed Helena but may I ask when it is? So I can prepare for it."

Myka thought carefully and as she promised she answered his question, "1899"

"Ok" Caturanga nodded, "Thank you. Now I must go, though it only seems like a short time, morning is quickly approaching and I must return." Caturanga stood and Myka followed in canon.

"I shall visit again if I have any more questions" he boomed, the business exterior returning as he stood up straight and shook Myka's hand. "But just in case I do not return may I ask you one final question?"

"That was a question but ok, go for it" Myka beamed, hoping to relax the man a little.

"Touché Miss Bering" he laughed, a serious expression returning to his face shortly after, "Is the Warehouse in good hand in your time?" he asked meekly.

"Yes" Myka grinned, "It is, you remind me a lot of my boss actually, he is good, trust me"

"I have no other choice Miss Bering, it is not like time travel is possible now is it" he shot her a wink before disappearing into the eerie white back ground. Myka smiled to herself for a moment, going over the conversation she had just had when she felt a gentle pull on her consciousness and a voice began to echo around her. "Myka, Myka" it sang, she could feel herself slowly waking, her eyes fluttering open to the sight of dark brown orbs. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Helena" she croaked, her throat horse from sleep. "What can I do for you this morning?"

Helena's eyes began to glitter with mischief and Myka began to worry, what had she gotten herself into?"

_**A.N Well in my defense I'm English so season 4 hasn't aired here yet so I can still get this done by the premiere here. Sorry again. I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think. xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

Helena, as per usual had a plan, it seemed that organising a romantic outing in the city was near on impossible, the streets were cluttered with the homeless and the air was filled with a smug only an industrial society could produce. She needed somewhere quiet and idealistic in order to seduce her woman. Though at first glance Myka seemed like the type of woman who held many masculine characteristics but to Helena she seemed like the type of girl enjoyed flourishing wildlife, being courted and romantic strolls, at least with the right person that is. It seemed that a holiday was in order, just her and Myka and the Wells' country home up north seemed like a perfect retreat. It did not take much to get Myka to agree to the trip, the mere mention of 'no one else for miles' seemed to excite Myka, Helena hoped that it was because this meant they would be alone, which in turn meant she was even more excited about the outing herself. The journey took about a day and a half by carriage but it was definitely worth it, the look on Myka's face when she first saw the house was perhaps the most beautiful thing Helena had ever seen, her eyes sparkled with joy similar to that of a child when they receive a new toy, her lips parted slightly as a quiet "wow" escaped from between them.

"It seems that you like my home" Helena smiled, gazing proudly at the old brick building. It stood 3 stories high with built in pillars surrounding the front door. The house had 4 chimneys, 1 at each corner of the roof, keeping perfect symmetry, 3 of which were already pumping out a thick black smoke. "I apologise Myka, it isn't much but we spend much of our time in the city so we did not see the point in buying anything too large"

"This isn't much?" Myka asked astonishment possessing her tone as her face crinkled to match, "It's a mansion Helena"

"Oh" Helena replied confused, "This is large to you?"

"Yes!"

"I suppose it is big compared to where I grew up, I apologise, I believe the city has got to my head a little, force of habit darling, you have to be a bit snobby to fit in with all the aristocrats"

"It's fine" Myka smiled, finding Helena's state during her flustered explanation rather cute. She placed her hand on the small of Helena's back comfortingly, "Shall we?" Helena shot Myka a grateful grin before proceeding to the house. As soon as they walked in a cosy warmth hit them, the fires had obviously been running for quite some time, awaiting their arrival which Myka was grateful for, it was rather cold out at least compared to what it should be in the summer.

Once unpacked and changed into more relaxed clothing, Myka, upon Helena's command went to the kitchen only to find the raven haired beauty wearing an apron and staring inquisitively at some kind of book, her eyes scrunched as if trying to figure something out, Myka just leant on the door frame with her arms crossed, watching the woman.

"Flour" she muttered to herself, "but how to I add it you useless piece of scrap?" Helena slammed the book close in frustration and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Fold it in" Myka interrupted, Helena jumped and turned to face Myka.

"Myka, you startled me."

"That was the plan" she laughed. "Here" Myka moved swiftly forwards and began mixing the flour into the concoction bit by bit.

"So, what are we making?"

"A cake" Helena informed, grabbing the book and reopening it the appropriate page.

"I think you should put the book down Helena, you've hurt it enough for one day don't you think?" Helena scowled at Myka as if trying to project fabricated annoyance.

"Don't shoot the messenger." As Myka said this she quickly raised her hands in submission forgetting that her fingers were coated in flour and that the movement would send the flour flying towards Helena and directly onto her face. Upon impact Myka raised her hands to her own face and gasped, "I'm so sorry." Helena wiped the flour from her face and just stared at Myka for a moment, then faster than Myka could blink Helena had grabbed a handful of the remaining flour and flung it at her friend.

"Now I forgive you"

"You're going to pay for that later" Myka replied, her eyes closed to avoid anything getting them.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Myka wiped the flour from her face and opened her eyes just in time to see Helena put her index finger into her mouth and suck it clean, you could tell she was trying to be sexy and it would have worked if it weren't for the foul expression that possessed her features as she pulled her finger out. "Lord that is horrible when not in a recipe." Myka just laughed at the woman and returned to her cake, pouring the fixture into the Skillet and placing it on the stove to bake.

"What's next?" she muttered, placing her hand on the book. Helena saw this as an opportunity to get closer and rested her hand on top of Myka's.

"You tell me" she whispered sultrily into Myka's ear.

"I…um…the main course?"

"Done." Helena inched closer until her lips were barely an inch from Myka's auricle. The brunette could fell inventor's breath on her ear, repeating in a steady yet slightly ragged rhythm. Myka, knowing it was probably a bad idea turned her head to face Helena and looked up into her eyes. The Victorian knew that if she waited any longer she would lose the moment and regret it so she plunged forward pressing her lips to Myka's, curling her fingers round the woman's neck to hold her in place. Myka allowed herself the kiss if only for a moment but once she could feel Helena's tongue pressing against her bottom lip it hit her what she was doing causing her to pull away sharply.

"No" she yelled turning and running for the front door, "I…I'm sorry"

"No, wait, Myka, please…" But before Helena could even try to explain Myka was gone.

"Damn it!" Helena moaned, leaning against the counter and gazing at the floor, trying to come up with a solution to the problem, but what was the point of an explanation if Myka wasn't here to hear it. She jumped back up, turned the stove off and began to run in pursuit of the women she had lost.

_**A.N Short but sweet, hopefully. Thank you for reading and for those who reviewed, you're keeping me going. xoxo I imagine the house a bit like this but maybe a bit smaller - /image/davckb7vb/39b8d2c9/ - remove the brackets from around the org **_


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had almost completely set by the time Helena had found Myka. The traveller had fled to the lake that was hidden just behind a large set of clustered trees, her back leaning against one of them. Silence had enveloped the area, no bird or grasshopper could be heard, a very sombre atmosphere indeed. Helena sighed inwardly, she could tell just by looking at the other woman that she was battling something, her head pointing to the ground sadly. It was completely dark by the time Helena approached her friend, the light of the moon bouncing and refection beautify off the lakes still surface. As Helena grew closer she could see a layer of shine on the rim of Myka's eyes, she had been crying, Helena's heart wrenched in pain at the thought that she had been the one to cause the tears to cascade down her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Helena whispered, inching closer to Myka's scrunched up form, knees pulled tightly into her chest, "I shouldn't have done that, it was too much, I just assumed you felt the same for me as I did you"

"I do Helena, that's not the issue." Helena stood silent, unsure of how to respond. Rather than asking too many questions she just sat down next the American, mimicking her positioning.

"Who are they?" she asked. Myka sighed, was she really that transparent.

"Just someone from back Home"

"And are you two…?" Helena asked slightly disheartened.

"She's no longer with us and no we weren't"

"But you wanted to be?"

"I did not realise until she was gone." Myka lifted her head and looked at Helena, "I do like you, it's just that I feel like I'm cheating on her"

"Myka take this as if I haven't kissed you, just listen, I'm sure she would want you to be happy and finding love is part of that, I'm sure she's in a better place and would want the best for you regardless of what plane you're on."

Myka smiled to herself, Helena giving advice and stating her opinions on how she would feel in the future without even knowing it was her they were talking about was quite entertaining. Myka reached for Helena's hand, "Thank you"

"It's the least I can do after earlier"

"You did nothing wrong, you were acting on what you felt, never be sorry for that." Myka smiled at the suddenly shy Helena, "Now how about a swim?"

"What, no, we can't"

"We were having fun earlier, were we not?"

"Well yes" Helena replied, "But we can't…"

"But we can!" It seems that being stuck in a time of strict rules with a woman who she wanted to ravish but could not had taken its toll on Myka; she needed to have some fun, even if it was in a freezing cold lake. So before Helena could argue any further the exited brunette was on her feet and gazing down at her friend, "Clothes on or off?"

"I..um…well…off I guess, at least then they will only be slightly wet when we put them back on"

"Why Miss. Wells are you trying to get me naked?" Myka winked, hoping that it wasn't too soon to make a comment like that.

"Always darling." Helena jumped up and began to undress, Myka following in her actions. A sudden wave of self-consciousness hit Myka as she went to remove her final garment.

"Close your eyes" she requested.

"Oh come on, it's only me"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Oh fine" Helena huffed, raising her hands to her closed eyes to overdramatize the action. Myka pulled the last piece of cloth of and ran to the lake, making a large splash as she got into it. Helena laughed to herself; just the sound of it gave her perfect imagery. Helena then dropped her hands to her sides.

"Come on slow coach" Myka yelled, facing Helena from within the water. Helena removed her final piece of clothing without even an attempt to cover her naked form; she then began to stalk forward, a smirk present on her face as she watched Myka's reaction to her being nude. Myka tried not to stare but it was harder that it sounded, '_Look at her face Myka._' By the time Helena had reached her, Myka had already turned away and was pretending to look elsewhere.

"Not afraid of me, are you?" Helena teased.

"Of course not" Myka scoffed, "I'm just surprised, you were so quiet 2 minutes ago and now you're, well you're…"

"Naked"

"Exactly." Myka began to laugh quite violently, "Some things never change"

"I'm sorry?" Helena asked.

"Oh nothing, never mind." Helena just smiled at the American before disappearing under the water. A few moments later Myka realised Helena had been gone a bit too long and decided to cover her more feminine features. Before she knew what was happening two hands had gripped her waist and were pulling her down under the water. In the kerfuffle of being drowned Myka had removed her hands giving underwater Helena a perfect view. Once Myka had regained her floating composure Helena popped her head out from the water, directly in front of Myka causing the pair to gaze into each other's eyes, though for a moment longer than probably necessary. Myka then began to swim towards the shore, the water was cold and she needed to warm up.

"Why are you leaving, it was you who suggested we get in"

"And it's me who is suggesting we get out, it's rather cold don't you think?"

"I guess I just have thicker skin" Helena replied, "But don't expect me to close my eyes this time"

Myka scoffed, "Why doesn't that statement surprise me." Helena just smirked as Myka got out of the lake, shook some of the excess water off and began to re-dress. "You coming?"

"Fine" Helena wined, dragging herself to out of the icy water, dressing herself in a similar fashion to Myka. The pair made their way back to the house in relative silence, with the exception of the occasional single word or hidden glance. They both made their way into the living room where the fire was still burning fiercely.

"Here" Helena smiled, giving Myka a blanket, "Put your clothes in front of the fire and wrap up in that, these are the only trousers you have are they not?"

"Yeah, turn" she ordered.

"Such a spoil sport" Helena smirked, rotating to allow Myka time to disrobe. Helena did the same as Myka however rather than putting on some of the other trousers she had; she wrapped up in another blanket and plonked down on the sofa next to her friend. For some reason the fact that they were both only wearing blankets did not seem to make things awkward, they still managed to talk for the next hour with relative ease, well as much ease as there could be considering the day's events. They ate the wonderful dinner Helena had made for them (her servant) and then returned to the couch for some quiet reading. Both women soon fell into a comfortable slumber on the couch, the final position chosen when in the land of dreams was sure to have an effect in the morning as Helena, draped almost fully over Myka, did not even seem to realise that both her and Myka's blanket were no longer fulfilling their purpose.

_**A.N I'm not sure whether to have Myka sleep with past Helena or not, what do you think? Thank you all for reading my story, it means a lot xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time in a long while Myka had slept 'well', if she had to guess why in her current still dreaming state, she would probably think it because she would be returning home soon, the thought that it may be because of past Helena was not even a remote possibility. Myka was first to wake from slumber, her eyes fluttering open to the sight of sleek black hair, a vivid smell of lavender assaulted her nostrils as she tried to gain her bearings. She could feel an odd warmth caressing her skin, not like the heat from the fire, something she had not felt in a long while and though unsure she was on what she was feeling she still laid still, not wanting to lose the sensation. Once things became more into focus Myka's mind started running at a mile a minute, she now recognised the gentle heat as the type only emitted from another human through skin on skin contact. Her eyes wondered down to find Helena lying flush on top of her, chiselled stomachs facing one and other, Helena's supple right breast pressed against hers. Myka had for a long time now imagined what it would feel like to touch Helena, to feel their body's collide but she had always imagined it would be in the throes of passion rather than a wardrobe malfunction. She could feel her own arm wrapped protectively around the other woman with her hand placed gently on the small of Helena's back, the smooth skin felt like silk to her finger tips and all she wanted to do was caress that delicate skin. Helena's right leg had looped itself between Myka's, her thigh a little too close for a platonic situation. Myka could feel herself getting more and more aroused the further she thought about where different body parts were placed, the feel of Helena's breath on her neck did not make it any easier. Then it all started. Helena began to slowly move, her skin rubbing gently against Myka's, "Myka" she moaned before falling still once more. It was a couple of minutes before Helena moved again but this time the opening of her eyes preceded it. "Myka" she muttered, her voice showing obvious signs of sleep. It wasn't long before her own eyes roamed up and down the couch. "We're very naked" she stated.

"That we are" replied Myka, unsure of what to say.

"Well I've woken up in far worse situations before." Helena smirked trying to release some of the awkward tension.

"I'm sure you have"

Helena, unsure of what to do now took the more sensible option and got up, pulling a blanket with her, "I'm going to get dressed; I'll meet you in the kitchen in 20 minutes, ok?"

"Ok" Myka nodded, watching Helena as she sauntered off up the stairs. She could not take it anymore; her attraction to the sultry Brit was growing in intensity and after feeling the softness of her lips last night she could think of nothing else other that kissing that tender mouth. She knew that she should not do anything; she definitely could not sleep with her. Though Helena wouldn't remember her being in 1889, Myka would and she wanted Helena to remember and cherish their first time. However that did not mean she could not kiss her, did it? It was either have a little or none at all and she really wanted something.

Myka stood and redressed into what she was wearing the night before, she would change into something more proper later. By the time she reached the kitchen Helena was already there buttering some bread, '_it's now or never' _Myka thought, she might as well do this while she had the guts. Without a word Myka stormed into the kitchen and spun Helena around to face her, holding eye contact for a moment to gain approval but with no sight of an argument she plundered forward. The moment their lips met Myka knew she had made the right choice. Helena, surprised by her sudden forwardness dropped the knife she was using just moments earlier and wrapped her arms around Myka's neck. This time it was Myka who deepened the kiss, Helena giving instant access with no hesitation, both women released a moan as their tongues met for the first time, each performing its own specialised dance, 2 movements that formed the perfect combination. Myka, in a sudden rush of confidence lifted Helena up, pushing her up onto the counter, wrapping the inventor's legs around her hips, pulling her in closer and feeding that flame of desire that was pooling in her stomach.

"Wait, wait, stop?" Helena interrupted.

"Right, yes, thank you." Myka backed off and picked up another knife from the draw, following Helena's previous ministrations by buttering the bread.

"What was that?" Helena asked confused.

"Payback, you got to catch me off guard, I wanted to do the same, now we're even. What are we having with the bread?"

Helena just stared at Myka, swallowing hard as she got to grips with the situation, "Just some cheese and meats, I've packed most of the food for a picnic so it's all we have left, Lily will go and get some more food for us this afternoon."

"Picnic?" Myka asked.

"Yes, we're have lunch out on the moors"

"Cool"

"Um…Myka" Helena started.

"No Helena, I don't want to talk about it, not now, not yet"

The pair ate their breakfast in relative silence, the same way they spend most of the morning. Myka did not want to talk about the kiss, she had needed to do it but she couldn't do anymore, she had got her fix and that was it. She felt slightly cruel messing with Helena's emotions but if all went well she wouldn't remember any of it anyway.

xOx

By the time lunch came Myka's desire to frisk Helena had started to return, it seemed just kissing wasn't enough to keep her feelings at bay. After they had eaten the pair lay down on the blanket side by side, gazing up at the clouds contently.

"That one looks like a cell culture dish" Helena giggled, pointing at one of the fluffy white clouds.

"It looks more like a circle to me"

"That one looks like book" Helena continued, choosing to ignore Myka's comment.

"Or a rectangle"

"Someone's a bit argumentative today." Helena joked, turning to lie on her side in order to face Myka.

"It comes naturally." Myka copied Helena's movement and was soon lying on her side as well. Helena sighed thoughtfully.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't"

"Yes we do Myka, we can't just pretend nothing happened, it's not healthy" Helena wined, sitting up to look down on Myka.

"And what do you know about what's healthy?" the traveller yelled back, shooting up into a similar sitting position.

"Enough to know that you cannot hide your feelings or avoid discussing them if you do show them." Helena leaned forward and reached for Myka's hand.

"Helena, just don't." Myka pulled away and stood up, once again ready to run for the hills.

"I love you Myka" Helena yelled. The American did not know what to say, she did not know what to do, so instead she just froze, silent. What the hell was happening? What the hell was she going to do?

_**A.N So, what do you think? xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: All I can say is I'm sorry! I know it's VERY short but I'm trying to get back into it!**_

An unrestrained gasp escaped parted lips as Myka plunged forward onto her friend, lips locking as bodies clashed falling gracefully to the ground. Body atop body, hands swept confidently across soft planes, tongues entwined forcefully as all the pent up frustrations were released into the moment. Myka pulled back slowly, eyes fluttering open to gaze at her captor, "I have something to tell you"

"Oh" Helena replied flirtatiously, "What do you possibly have to say Miss Bering?"

"No Helena, not like that" Myka pulled herself off the other woman and sat down beside her, "It's time that I told you the truth; you'll probably think I'm crazy but I have to tell you." Myka was flustered and Helena could tell, she sat up too, a serious expression painting her features.

"Take your time, I'm sure whatever you have to say is not that bad" Helena collected Myka's hands in her own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm from the future" Myka blurted out, not even thinking about what words she used or the reaction they would entice.

"Right" Helena replied, her feelings a cross between confusion and astonishment, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Myka smiled, "I'm afraid I am"

"Well then" Helena started, "It looks like you have a lot to tell me!"

Myka spent the rest of the afternoon explaining the situation to the Brit, leaving out only the "Future you tried to end the world because you went mental because your daughter was murdered" bit. Helena barely said a word during the explanation, which was as Myka had learned a rare event. She merely sat there listening and processing every piece of information being thrown at her.

Once Myka had finished her explanation Helena sat silent for a minute or two, coming to conclusions and collecting her thoughts, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it, I don't think I could handle you freaking out and getting angry with me, but if anything is going to happen between us, I want to be honest with you"

"Understood" Helena nodded, accepting the valid excuse, "How long until you have to return?"

"Not long, I don't want to tell you exactly, when you're given a date it's all you think about, if I don't tell you then we can just enjoy our time together" Myka smiled calmly at her friend, hoping she'd accept the reasoning.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"I'm afraid not" Myka replied, grateful that Helena wasn't kicking up too much of a fuss.

"Ok" Helena concluded, "I don't think I'll ever fully understand the situation, not that I truly want to, but I love you Myka so I'll do whatever you ask"

"Thank you Helena." Myka finally breathed properly for the first time in a while, inhaling long and slow, a sign of her sudden relaxation. It had been a good day, a very good day.

The ladies lay on the moors for a few more hours, little was said, there had been enough talking for one day and both seemed to enjoy the tranquil silence that came with the countryside. They spent their evening reading and sitting by the fire, once again talking very little, sharing only loving glances across the top of their novels. It wasn't until it was time for bed that they began to talk properly again, and even then, talking wasn't the main thing on their minds.


End file.
